


One New Message

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can’t concentrate on anything he’s working on. Bruce keeps on sending him inappropriate text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely bae, Rini. I love you bibi. This is for you. I hope you feel better. xoxo ♥
> 
> unbeta'd.

 

“Smallville,” said Lois as she peeked over at Clark who was trying to speed type his article that was already way too late. “You’re cheating!” she hissed lowly.

“I’m late!” Clark frowned as he hyped the last few sentences. “Plus I have this book,” he held up a thick, hardbound book for her to see, then set it back down on his desk. “To review for the lifestyle section due in an hour and—”

His phone sounded, telling him that he received a message.

“Ah, crap,” he saved the document.

“What?” asked Lois, trying to see who the message was from.

“It’s probably Bruce,” Clark emailed the article to Perry for him to check over.

Lois winced. “Why, are you in trouble?”

Clark grabbed the almost forgotten cup of coffee, now cold near the stack of papers he had, and tried to finish it. He unlocked his phone and read the message. “I will be if I don’t make it to lunch—” he choked on the liquid, and put the cup back down before he spilled some more.

“Yep, you’re in trouble,” she said as she quickly went back to her desk.

> _I’m horny.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _9:46am_

Clark almost threw the phone back onto the desk, thinking that if he read the message over and over again, his head would go floating to the clouds, and he’d get too imaginative. He groaned. He rubbed his face in his hands in exasperation, and grabbed the phone to reply.

> _I can’t do this right now, Bruce; I’m sorry. I have too many things to write and I’ve been cutting it too close with the deadlines.  
> _ _Sent to Bruce  
> _ _9:50am_

He locked the screen, and this time, gently put his phone down, and started speed reading the book he had to review, but not before checking if anybody was looking. It was young adult fiction, so maybe it was going to be somewhat easy to review. He just hoped that Bruce wouldn’t be sending him any more messages—Clark almost jumped out of his seat. His phone buzzed, angrily vibrating on the surface of his desk.

Clark gingerly pressed the notification. The message popped up.

> _I want to suck your cock.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _9:52am_

Clark’s ears turned pink as he immediately locked the screen, and set it back down, and went back to reading. He totally wasn’t imagining what Bruce had just told him. Nope. He was going to ignore all the messages from now on. He wasn’t going to be able to get anything done if he kept on reading Bruce’s messages.

“Hey, Clark!” Cat draped a slender arm around Clark’s shoulders. She grinned at him. “Jimmy’s out and about taking pictures of things. My phone’s battery is dead, and is charging, so I told him to text you to tell me if there’s anything juicy out there I should be writing about, that he’s taking pictures of. Okay?”

Clark gave her a nervous smile. “S-sure,”

Crap! That would mean he’d have to check all incoming messages to see if any of them were Jimmy’s!

“Thanks!” she sauntered away, and Clark was left at his desk that’s probably getting too warm.

He nearly dropped the book when his phone buzzed again, several times, in quick succession. He took the phone, and unlocked the screen with more of expected mortification rather than hesitation. He wished those messages were Jimmy’s, so that he can finally ignore the messages that would come next.

> _You know what else I want?_  
>  _Received from Bruce  
> _ _9:55am_
> 
> _I want to sit on your cock._  
>  _Received from Bruce  
> _ _9:55am_
> 
> _And you know just how I love riding your deliciously thick cock, Clark.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _9:56am_

Somehow Clark felt a little lightheaded. He put the book down, reclined his seat a little bit and took several calming, deep breaths. This had to stop.

> _Bruce, please don’t. :(  
> _ _Sent to Bruce  
> _ _10:00am._

Why did Bruce have to be so blunt about wanting sex? Well, he too was straightforward about it, but he didn’t use such filthy words to describe what he wanted. Most of the time he’d just say ‘please’ and hoped Bruce got the idea. He thought it might have come from Bruce’s days of debauchery and promiscuity.

He frowned, feeling like an embarrassed kid. The phone sounded again, and he hoped, wished, and prayed it was from Jimmy.

> _Don’t what? Don’t keep your cock waiting?  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:01am_

He groaned. Of all the places to be hard—at work! To make it worse, Bruce was doing it on purpose.

> _I imagine you’re hard right now. And I can’t decide whether to press my lips on that precious pink tip, or slather you in lube, and sit on you and fuck myself on your cock.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:02am_

Bad idea. Totally a bad idea. Getting obscenely graphic text messages was a bad idea. Clark didn’t like it one bit. And he’d be powerless to stop Bruce, because if he wanted it, he got it.

“And where are you going?” Lois demanded when she saw him getting up from his seat.

He made sure the book he was trying to read covered his crotch. “Hey,” he said weakly. “Just, I’m gonna finish reading this somewhere else,” he said as he hurriedly made his way to the hallway that lead to the comfort rooms.

> _Would you like that? Because I would. I’d tie you up, and make you watch me slide your mouthwatering cock into my ass, and ride you as hard as I can.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:03am_

Clark accidentally slammed the cubicle door closed with a loud bang, and bolted it shut with unsteady hands. He sat on the covered toilet, still fervently trying to ignore the growing discomfort he felt in his pants. He let out a shaky breath, set the book down on the floor before something happened to it.

He fished his handkerchief from his jacket pocket, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

> _I can go slow, so you can savor the smooth slide of your cock into me, and I can enjoy the stretch and the sense of being stuffed full by you.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:04am_

Okay, now he’s panting. Clark loosened his tie, and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, then his belt, and then his pants, and let the raging erection spring free. The embarrassment he felt, getting an erection at work, made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

‘Why did Bruce have to be so sexy?’ he frowned, resisting the urge to wrap his fingers around his cock to give it a tug. If he could resist that urge, what he couldn’t resist was imagining all what Bruce said.

The phone vibrated in his hand.

> _Or do you want me to tie you up and then make you watch me fuck myself on a sex toy? I had one made you know, one modeled after your cock.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:06am_

Clark almost choked on his own breath and spit.

> _WHAT???  
> _ _Sent to Bruce  
> _ _10:06am_

Bruce had  _what_?

Now he couldn’t help the images that rushed into his mind. Did Bruce use that? The sex toy? When he wasn’t there for him? His eyes widened, thinking of Bruce masturbating.  Thinking of him oh so delectably filled with lust as he rode that dildo with everything he had. Pink cheeks, pert nipples, skin flushed and shining with sweat, legs open wide, and his cock leaking and bouncing as he forced the toy back inside him with his weight.

> _But it’s not as good as having your real cock.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:07am_

Clark hadn’t realized he’d been rereading all of Bruce’s messages while he furiously pumped his erection.

> _It’s not as good as having your thick, veiny, juicy cock fucking my mouth and hole. I love coming from just your cock in my ass.  
> _ _Received from Bruce  
> _ _10:10am_

And that did it. Clark closed his eyes, bit into his forearm to keep himself from making noise, and came into his hand. He tried his best to keep down the volume of his panting. He set the phone down on top of the book on the floor, and wiped himself clean with the toilet paper hanging on the cubicle wall.

He threw soiled tissue away, and straightened his clothes before taking the phone again. He called Bruce this time. When Bruce answered, he didn’t wait for him to speak.

“Bruce, why did you do that?” he asked breathily, sounding like he’d die of humiliation. “You made me do something awful at work,”

“Did you masturbate in the comfort room?” Bruce asked calmly. Clark didn’t expect him to sound so level.

“Yeah,” he frowned, completely disgusted with himself. He hadn’t even received Jimmy’s text yet. "Now I feel all gross," 

“Dick owes me a week’s patrol of Gotham,”

“Huh?” what did that have to do with anything?

“He dared me to make you masturbate at work. He said you wouldn’t do it, but you did, so I won,”

“WHAT!”

“And before you ask, that dildo modeled after your own does exist,”

"WHAT!"

"Don't be late for lunch," and Bruce hung up, leaving Clark in the Daily Planet men's room all rumpled with an inbox full of obscene messages.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am imma go to bed. bye


End file.
